


Quiet Moments

by ZeroNoons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroNoons/pseuds/ZeroNoons
Summary: Rocinante convinces Law to make all his pain and anger room, providing a safe bubble for a moment that only belongs to the two of them.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment; just a scene that popped up in my head based on my countless headcanons. If y'all approve and I can gather the motivation, energy, inspiration and time, I'll add the rest of the story. (And probably a couple more.)
> 
> PS English isn't my native language, so please tell me if you find any errors. Hope you enjoy :)

“And I thought you were mature back then” Rocinante smiled, leaning over to where Law was sitting next to him on the bed, a hand carding through Law’s messy hair. “But look at you now.”

Mulling his own words over, Rocinante’s face grew darker, a mournful expression taking the place of the smile. He carefully thought over his next words, prepared for vehement denial, as usual. However, it was worth a try.

“You don’t have to always hold back, you know. The pain and the anger, I mean.”

Law just stared at him, face blank. “What are you talking about?”

“A child should never have to go through something like that. They took something away from you- one of the most precious things a human has. It’s okay to cry. And thrash and yell. It doesn’t make you weak in any sense. It may free your mind, though.”

Something too quick for Rocinante to identify flashed across Law’s face before he averted his eyes downwards in an attempt to escape Rocinante’s scrutinizing gaze. But he wasn’t wearing his hat now, there was no way to hide.

The other had a way of making Law cry, whether by being the selfless bastard he is and sacrificing himself or by allowing him to let go, to see emotions and sides of him he wouldn’t dare ever showing anyone else. Like now.

Law didn’t even try to stop the tears; he knew this battle was lost before it began. And in a way, he was thankful.

After Rocinante pulled him against his chest, not in the form of a hug but just to provide comfort, he snapped his fingers, creating one of his sound barriers around them. Law would never let any of his crew see or hear him like that and he trusted the other one to make sure of that.

He also came to learn the boundaries Law had as to how far he would expose himself like that – to others as well as himself. So he snapped his fingers a second time to not only keep any sound within the confines of their room, but also to silence them altogether. He knew the only way Law could really let go completely was if he didn’t have to witness that full force himself.

Just after he turned his attention back to the hands clawing at his shirt and the violently shaking shoulders and the face pressed against his collarbone with tears dripping down and leaving spots on his clothing, he felt the scream leaving the boy’s lungs.

Boy? No, he still had to remind himself, Law wasn’t the bratty kid he used to throw around anymore.

Except… yes. He grew, of course, he matured and learned and moved ever forward, never looking back. But the child Trafalgar Law, left alone in a city filled with the corpses of his friends and family had never had the chance to move on. Yes, he wailed his lungs out like he did now when Rocinante had (supposedly) died, but he never got the chance to heal. There had been no time to calm down and understand the horrible things around him. 

Law had grown up to become the man he was now, but it was the child Law, who was trapped in his never-ending terror, who now sat in front of him.

Rocinante could feel the tremors moving through Law’s shoulders into his own hands resting there, unmoving.

He was glad that Law was currently too distracted to notice the tears pouring down his face, matching his own.

Rocinante had long since stopped thinking it was cheesy, it was just true. Law’s joy had become his own joy and Law’s pain had become his own pain. He knew the other would consider it a burden if he ever heard him saying that out loud, even though he felt the same way. But he didn’t. He was thankful to have the privilege of Law letting him in like that.  
This further prove of trust made Rocinante’s heart clench. 

He couldn’t take away the pain Law had experienced in his past, but he could help him mend it.

He could do everything in his power to prevent more of that. And he would.


End file.
